Dangerous Hearts
by thrilllover39
Summary: "We were raised to lie cheat and steal." "And we were raised to protect fight and kill."four criminals and four assasins, what if there lives were mixed up, what if the mistake caused years ago comes back to tell the truth of there real pasts and futures "I have a job for you, the biggest yet." "You have a new hit,four girls." "Don't fall in love." "But..we did...with them."
1. Chapter 1:Theft!

**Thrilllover39: sup everyone, so I came up with this idea after a friend of mines pleaded me to write a story involving the girls as criminals or I guess you can kind of say it as assassins, I don't know I'll let you decide that, and also because in my poll people had voted for a story of this type, so yes, this will involve ikari, contest, poke and Oldrival.**

**Paul: Ugh! You just love bringing us in here don't you…*sits in dark corner***

**Dawn: you're such a grouchy grouch *pouts***

**May: when is he never *sweat drops***

**Misty: as long as I get to kick butt then it's all good. **

**Leaf: AS LONG AS I GET TO KICK GARY'S BUTT THEN IT'S FINE WITH ME *smirks***

**Gary: That's how much my woman loves me *blows kiss to leaf who cringes***

**Ash: it looks more like she's trying to restrain herself from murdering you. **

**Gary: that's just how she shows her affection duh. *blows another kiss***

**-Moments later-**

**Ash: anyone seen Gary?**

**Everyone: *shrugs***

**Paul: thrilllover39 does not Pokémon, and we will never see the man whore again *stares at leaf who does innocent smile***

**(Hearthrome/ Uptown, - February 1, 2013- 9:30 P.M)**

The night was as dark as can be, stars shined brightly from above, helping the full moon to illuminate the earth below. White streaks of lunar light shot down, giving brightness to those below.

Hearthrome city was as bright as always, being recognized as the city that never sleeps in sinnoh, just as Saffron is for Kanto and Mauville for Hoenn, Music was loudly being played in the streets which were packed with people, ready to get the night started.

"Kyaa! Theifs!" sounded a piercing scream.

Citizens stopped in their tracks to search for the source of the terrified scream. All heads turned towards the sound of glass shattering.

They screamed as they were showered with a rainfall of broken glass, "Oh my arceus what's that?!" shouted another pointing up towards the large skyscraper building.

Four figures jumped out of the broken window, locking hands with one another, they were able to form a circle, one of them held a gold framed painting between their legs.

From below, terrified citizens took notice of the four figures apparel, a black leather jumpsuit, thigh length boots, gold belts attached to their hips which contained there poke balls, and black turtlenecks that were hidden under there one piece outfits, the necks shielded their faces, only revealing the colors of their eyes. While they black colored berets with a symbol of an arcanine and two swords clashing behind in the front center. The cities bright lights caused a reflective beam to shoot our form the chests, the real source came from the jewels they wore around there necks as a necklace, one of them had a flame shaped crystal jewel with a fire swirling within, the second was shaped like a tear drop which had contained water within, the third was shaped like a leaf, containing tiny vines and petals within, and the last one was shaped like a four pointed star, it had a cloudy purple pink fog swirling within**. (A/N: the pendants are like the size of fifty-cent coin)**

The color of their hair was revealed through the falling strands hanging down the sides of their faces.

The first had Jade green eyes and what seemed to be fiery red orange hair, the second had sky blue eyes and light brown hair, the third contained dark brown hair and emerald green eyes, while the final had ocean blue eyes and midnight blue hair.

"On my orders, you will split and set off in different directions, ruby, I want that emerald engraved necklace, Sapphire you take hold of the painting, emerald I want you to retrieve the silver wing medallion, and diamond, I'm entrusting you with the three black pearled ring, got it?" rang the firm orders of their commander through each females ear piece.

"Roger that." they nodded.

Diamond swung her legs forward, passing the rare painting over towards sapphire, who swung her legs towards it, catching it in her grasp.

"Split!" they ordered simultaneously doing an air black flip and releasing hands.

**(Ruby)**

Ruby pulled out a black gun, at the end of the weapon was a hook, she spun in the air facing towards the city's jewelry exhibit building, she pointed the black firearm and pulled the trigger, causing the large hook to shoot out at a rapid rate, a thick long wire was attached to it and struck through one of the buildings windows, she grabbed on tightly to her weapon and swung herself forward until her feet made contact with the buildings wall.

She grabbed on tightly to the rope, and ran up the side of the building causing witnesses to gasp. Her hands made contact with the ledge of the window which had begun to melt at her touch; she did a front aerial flip launching herself within the window, landing on her knee.

"The ruby has entered the vault." She whispered.

**(Sapphire)**

Sapphire strapped her arms to her sides causing the redhead to shoot further down at an increasingly fast rate; groups of people screamed as they saw the redhead shooting down closer and closer to the ground, her eyes began glowing a beautiful turquoise color.

Once she made impact, a large wave of water kicked up, spinning into a large vortex which quickly washed away, leaving the large crowd to ponder and gawk at the redhead's disappearance.

**(Emerald)**

Emerald scraped her boots against the side of the building and pressed with intense force; she released and performed a backwards flip, folding her arms against her chest as she landed on the top of the roof of her intended location.

She pulled out a mini circular device with a blinking red center. She jolted towards the roof's entrance and flung the device which attached itself to the metal door causing it's beeping to sound faster, she jumped to the side, landing with a roll and spun on her knee, a large thick vine shot out from below and coiled itself around the bluenette, protecting her as the door exploded, violently sending shattered metal pieces scattering all across the air.

"Sensor bombs, you never fail me." She chuckled, rushing inside the entrance.

**(Diamond)**

Diamond extended her arms wide out, in the process, black gliders flew open from beneath her arms, she soared the skies, letting the fresh air navigate her, she soared down towards a medium sized building, it had a refined taste to itself, with gold framed windows and a glass roof.

She snapped her arms shut, allowing gravity to take over and press her down forcefully, just as she was going to make impact, the bluenette performed a summersault and extended both legs down, allowing her to shatter the entire roof of the building, upon doing so a large mob of security guards bursted through the entrance, pointing their guns at her.

"Freeze!" they shouted with hard glares.

"I don't think so." She chuckled.

One step she took, and it was all it took for them to start firing at her, she did an aerial to the side and leaped onto one of the tables, there aiming followed her, she quickly stepped from table to table and jumped off the last one doing a backwards flip and pulling out a pair of firearms, she held them down towards the guards, pulling the trigger and firing perfectly down into their heads, killing them each in a matter of seconds.

Only two were left, clutching onto their weapons with fear, as her feet touched the ground , she slowly began taking steps towards them, reaching behind her back she sharply threw them a pair of blades, striking each of them in the neck.

"The Diamond has entered the rubble." She mumbled into her ear device.

**(Hearthrome/ Downtown-9:45 P.M.)**

"Get down to those stations immediately! And steal the jewels from those thief's got it?!" ordered a fierce gruff tone.

"Roger that." spoke one of the figures.

Not too far from crime scenes, occurred another happening, a large explosion bursted from within Hearthrome's famous contest hall.

The respective building went up into flames and then crumbled into ashes.

Escaping from the scene were four darkly covered figures, they took a huge leap into the air, landing on top of the large buildings, they jumped from rooftop to rooftop without breaking a sweat.

Citizens screamed in panic and pointed with horrified looks as they escaped further away from the chaotic scene.

They wore black pants, thick leather combat boots, black long sleeves with a u shaped neck and fingerless gloves, gray bandanas shielded there lower faces while they wore white folded bandanas tied around their foreheads, a symbol stood in the center resembling a black cross.

There colored hair stood out in the night, the first had Raven colored messy hair which blended into the night, he had bright mocha colored eyes, the second had a more wilder hairstyle, large and spiky toned with a golden brown color, while his hazel colored eyes matched along, the third had chartreuse colored hair with matching eyes, his bangs continuously sweeped his face, and the last, he had lavender colored hair that reached chin length and deep onyx toned eyes.

"No way I'm letting a bunch of girls out do us." Growled the brunette.

His pace quickened as well as the others, they leaped off the edge of the roof and flipped in the air, landing with a tuck and roll as they quickly picked themselves up, and continued running.

"Gary, ash, you two take the thief of the silver wing medallion." Ordered the Purplette.

"Roger that Paul." They responded, both Ash and Gary split from the group as they headed west.

"Drew, you take out the thief for the emerald necklace." Ordered Paul pointing Drew East.

"Gotcha." He nodded leaping off the edge of the building and disappearing out of sight.

**(Gary/Ash)**

Ash and Gary, upon racing towards the building emerald was in, they shot themselves forward, crashing through one of the buildings windows.

"Who are you?!" hissed emerald, startled by the two males sudden entrance.

"Well be asking the questions love, now hand over the medallion." Spoke Gary extending his palm out.

"Is that so?" she chuckled. They nodded.

"I don't like pet names, and I certainly don't like you." she hissed striking her hand forward, upon doing so, a large quake occurred causing Ash and Gary to fall back.

A series of vines shot out of the ground binding both boys closely together. They released a dry coughs as the vines began squeezing them further.

"If you're not clear on this, were new here, and we declare this city ours." Laughed emerald, she sent them a wink before jumping out the window.

"Think again." Growled both males.

Ash's eyes became engulfed in a bright blinding yellow aura, while Gary's were over ridden with a cerulean blue glow. Slowly the dark vines were surrounded by vicious yellow sparks, then they slowly began disintegrating into shredded pieces as a vicious storm kicked up within the room. Furniture went crashing against the walls while the walls were being scraped of their paint color.

The two broke apart from the vines and launched themselves out the window, scanning their surroundings for the green eyed thief.

"Crap." They mumbled slamming their fists against the ground, causing the concrete to break in half.

**(Drew)**

Ruby spun around in her heels as she felt the temperature within the room increasingly drop, she backed up against the wall as she took notice of the ice forming around the room, it creeped up onto the floor and then drew appeared, rising from the building ice.

"Ice." The brunette hissed venomously.

"Feisty, just like your fire." He chuckled flicking his bangs to the side.

He shot her a glare as he slowly held his hand out, "The emerald if you will."

"Not a chance." She sneered holding on tightly to the rare jewelry piece.

He sighed, "They always prefer the hard way, oh well, you asked for it." He shot his palm towards her allowing his eyes to turn a very light shade of blue, a snow storm formed within the room, sharp icicle spears shot out of his palms, heading straight towards the brunette.

Her eyes grew into flames, she held her palms out, catching the incoming ice spears which rapidly melted into her hands, her entire body began glowing red as the ice storm grew fiercer, then she combusted into flames, causing drew to stumble backwards as she released a vicious storm of fire, melting all the ice into pure water, she shot out a stream of fire from her palms enclosing Drew within a ring of fire.

"Better think twice." Spat the brunette disappearing out through the window.

"agh!" cried the green haired teen, the ring of fire slowly began closing in on him, he let out a fierce cry causing a ring of ice to appear around him, together both elements clashed causing an explosion and leaving Drew to fall to his knees, both palms engulfed in ice.

**(Paul)**

"What a precious ring." Whispered Diamond holding the priceless jewel in her palms.

"Sure is, now hand it over." Called Paul, he crashed through the rooms window throwing a sharp blade towards the bluenette's back.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that." she laughed stepping over to the side and dodging the blade attack.

"This city already has its own thief's, and that's us, so get lost." Growled the purple haired teen.

"In that case, I think the city would like a fresh new change, wouldn't you think so?"

His fists tightened, turning a horrifying white, he jolted towards Diamond swinging his fists along. Every blow he gave was slickly dodged by the bluenette, she countered, firing her own attacks which were equally countered by Paul.

She ducked to the floor doing a quick side sweep and tripping Paul on his back, he quickly picked himself back up snatching the Blue eyed girl's neck into his hands.

He lifted her from the ground slamming the females back against the wall, she began struggling as she felt her breath shorten, he tightened his grip harder causing the bluenette to shut her eyes, upon loosening his grip her eyes shot back open glowing bright.

"Gotcha." She laughed kneeing the Purplette in his stomach. He stumbled backwards releasing Diamond.

She held her hand out, and upon doing so, Paul felt the air in the room get heavy, the tables and chairs were lifted off the ground, the large pieces of shattered glass were also lifted along forming together into a giant glass ball.

She dropped her palm down causing all the objects to shoot straight at Paul, he withstood the attack letting his body be slit open by the sharp glass, she secretly smirked, that is until she saw the bloody and gauging wounds he had, slowly heal.

"As you can see, hurting me won't do anything." He smirked.

She slowly took steps back, as he took steps forward, the glass around him was lifted up into air, pointing slowly towards the bluenette.

"Surprise." His smirk deepened.

"I don't have time for surprises." She winked bolting directly at him, he sent the deadly glass firing at her, but she quickly slid on her knees arching her back as far as she could, allowing the glass to fire past and above her, she slid in between Paul's legs and did a front roll springing back up and launching herself out the broken window.

He followed after, but quickly took notice of her absence, his eyes narrowed as he slammed his fist against the wall, shattering it. "We'll meet again; I'll make sure of it.)

"Misty, ready to take off." Announced the Bluenette running into the city's nearby forest.

"Roger that coordinates just east beside you." replied the red head.

"Stop and put your hands in the air!" announced the incoming squad cars containing mobs of officer jenny's inside.

"Sorry!" Laughed the blue eyed teen picking up speed.

"Hey how's it going?!" Emerald joined Diamond on the chase.

"Don't mind of I do." Replied Ruby landing next to the two.

"I said freeze and put your hands in the air!" barked one of the officers.

"Up yours!" Emerald flipped them the pidgey.

"There's nowhere to run, you are only heading towards a cliff." They replied back.

"Exactly." They whispered simultaneously.

They began hearing the water roaring not too far, at the end they took notice of the large cliff waiting for them, they stopped at the edge turning around to see all the squad cars braking furiously, surrounding them with nowhere to run.

"Give it up girls, just hand over the jewelry and we might make something work." Announced Officer Jenny.

"We don't do cooperation." And with that said, the three females spun around jolting towards the peak and throwing themselves off.

The female officers rushed to the scene, their eyes widened as they saw the girls make harsh impact into the water, but were soon startled when a roaring splash of water kicked high up into the air.

Once the water had given them sight of the ocean again, they were shocked to the core as they noticed a black speed boat riding off into the water, containing the four criminals.

"They got away." The officer gritted her teeth.

"Misty, kick this baby into overdrive, I'm starving like crazy!" cried Ruby pulling off her bandana.

"Don't worry May, we'll be there in no time." Misty sweat dropped stepping on the boats pedal and causing it to accelerate faster.

"But, like always, we have to report back to Commander Cynthia." Diamond pulled her bandana off.

"I feel too lazy." Emerald groaned in irritation, pulling off her own mask.

"When are you never lazy?" chuckled their commander appearing on the boats mini screen, the blonde woman sweat dropped upon noticing Emerald's drooping eyes and dazing face.

"What's up commander? Anything new?" chirped the bluenette.

"Actually yes, we got another mission for you." she responded.

"What is it this time?" sighed May.

"Just wait and see."

**How was this for the first chapter? Gosh, me and my many weird stories, I have been told if something was wrong with me, but I'm as happy as a clam, make sense?...didn't think so -.- anyways I would love to hear your opinions, I got many requests for assassin and criminal stories so I finally decided to do so, anyways please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, till then. THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO SURFING WITH SHAMU! **


	2. Chapter 2: Mission!

**Thrilllover39: Wooooo! Chapter…..what chapter was this? *scratches head***

**Everyone: *face falls***

**Paul: its chapter 2…..moron.**

**Me: ….*sits in corner***

**Paul: is this going to be a regular thing? *rolls eyes***

**Me:…**

**Dawn: nice going numb nut. **

**Misty: why are you always messing with the author?**

**Ash: it seems fun to him…..*pokes author with stick***

**May: she's not dead ash….*sweat drops***

**Gary: are you sure? *joins ash and pokes along***

**Leaf: stop that! *slaps stick off of boys***

**Me: *has twinkly eyes* you saved me *hugs leaf and then beats up ash and Gary***

**Drew: there they go…..*watches as author drags both unconscious boys across room***

**Misty: Ugh boys, the thrillster does not own Pokémon. **

**Me: I'm so jelly….*sniffles* **

**(Headquarters/February 1, 2013/ 12:46 A.M) **

The criminals order, headquarters and home to those trained in this profession, deeply hidden in the outskirts of a private island, no one would ever suspect that an illegal crime unit has been here for decades.

With Palm trees shielding any sight of the tall skyscraper buildings, and endless rows of black bar electric gates, Houndooms and Mightyenas patrolled the entire area repeatedly, there sharp fangs certainly gave any intruder a warning to not trespass unless their lives were not important.

Within the largest building was where the talking was about.

"Very excellent girls." Praised the blonde, eyeing each priceless piece with increase interest.

"What can you say, we are the best." Leaf smirked, leaning back on the couch.

"Indeed you girls are." Cynthia chuckled taking a seat on the couch across from them.

"Except for these guys who tried to steal the pieces away from us." May growled as she remembered her recent incident with ice.

"Yes, I took notice of them from the mini cameras built into your ear devices, and those symbols they had were strangely familiar, though I can't seem to remember." She mumbled, her eyes traveled up to the ceiling as she continued pondering about the symbol.

"Anyways, what is this next mission or job we have?" Misty Interrupted releasing a loud yawn.

"Yeah, I hear it's a request from the big boss himself, so it must be big." Dawn answered leaning her head forward.

"Correct, Giovanni wants you girls to go undercover as students at Cross academy, a school for the unnaturally gifted."

"Wait, define unnaturally gifted." May asked with a questionable look.

"Cross academy is a private and secluded academy only meant for students who are known by organizations as, the darkly gifted, they posses amazing powers such as yourselves, and find ways to control them as well as how to unlock them further."

"But we already know what our powers are, and how to control them, how does this come to us and what were supposed to do?" Questioned Leaf, clearly not understanding a bit.

"I was getting to that, He wants you to go undercover, the school is located on a remote island, called Mirage Island, now listen carefully." She stood up heading over to the large screen placed up front for them to all see. She snapped her fingers causing the lights to dim down and the screen to flash on.

It revealed a photo of a 8 gorgeous crowns, four queen crowns and the other four king crowns, the queen crowns consisted each of a single jewel theme, the first was coated with diamonds, the second with rubies, next was with emeralds, and lastly were with sapphires, the next ones consisted also of a single jewel, the fist was of pure Aquamarine stones, the second of blood diamonds, the third coated in yellow diamonds, and the last was made of Alexandrites.

"Their gorgeous." May breathed out.

"They….look, very familiar." Dawn mumbled, she watched the photo carefully.

"Because of Cross Academy's master security levels, these priceless and one of a kind crowns have been placed within a secret vault hidden somewhere beneath the institute, with everyone in that school possessing amazing powers, they were very smart to choose Cross as a hiding place."

"Is there a reason why Giovanni wants these crowns? I get that there gorgeous, but he only assigns us to steal artifacts with unique meanings behinds them." Asked Misty questionably.

"Very good Misty, and these crowns do have significant meaning behind them, it all starts with a legend …" She took a seat across from the girls, who all leaned in, interested at what was to come next.

"…Long ago, Arceus himself had decided to bless eight strangers with a miraculous gift, there gifts were determined by their personalities and behaviors, why did he do this? Because he feared if anything were to happen to him, then the world would end, during this time, was the battle between light and darkness, Giratina had somehow managed to overpower Arceus, causing him to flee and rethink the entire worlds future, if anything were to ever happen to him, he knew the eight destined humans would be able to bring him back and spread peace all over."

"I've heard of the battle between light and dark, it was said that Giratina also blessed eight humans, who would be the ones to kill Arceus's agents, although, those eight humans were born with such dark and vicious powers that they soon came to rebel against Giratina, thinking they would be able to take over the world themselves as the new rulers, so Giratina sealed them away in the depths of the distortion world, their souls contained in 8 black crowns, where no one knows where they remain." Misty stepped in, Cynthia nodded.

"They were known as the black clones, taken from the original eight to represent there opposites, these crowns were rewarded to the eight warriors by Arceus himself, blessing each stone with a mystique power, the crowns each represent a characteristic that stood out from its keeper, the crowns of Light and Hope, Courage and Love, Sincerity and Reliability, and Knowledge and Friendship, while on the other hand there shadow counterparts were created from the complete opposites, the dark crowns of Darkness and despair, Pride and temptation, Deceit and Mistrust, along with Ignorance and Envy. The crowns delivered unspeakable powers to the eight warriors, representing light, darkness, water, fire, earth, ice, air, and lighting, as the warriors continued to keep peace in the world, there powers grew increasingly strong, unlocking new abilities that would soon come to match Arceus's power himself, one by one the warriors began to fall in love with one another, letting their love give unimaginable strength to their abilities, Giratina watched from the depth below and would not allow the two main keepers of Light and Hope to be together, bringing and controlling the light within darkness, which he knew would bring an end to his ruling, Known as the Queens and Kings, taken from dark pasts, the dark overlord used this to his advantage, the four queens were secret members of an assassination order, sent to Kill and destroy those who got in there way and would protect the lower class, the four kings were criminals, sons of crime terrorizing families who grew filthy rich from all their steals, they would not allow a quartet of killers to stop them, starting a war between the assassins and criminals, the four queens lead the assassins, while the four kings gave order to the criminals, but within each group grew a horrible event, Light and Hope fell in love, but Hope held the power of darkness within, which Light had understood, she brought the good within his darkness, they secretly met at nights, betraying their own, but to them it didn't matter, months passed by and they were founded out, each side blaming the other, so they went to battle, many died and perished bravely, the only remaining were the eight warriors, Love vs. courage, Friendship vs. Knowledge, and Sincerity Vs. Reliability, Light and Hope watched in Horror as their friends fought endlessness to the death."

"That's horrible, letting their love fall apart like that." Dawn pouted.

"Arceus had no control over the warriors, they brought destruction to the world, causing lives to crumble apart, feeling so much angst and betrayal they began forming Dangerous hearts, the keepers of Light and Hope knew what was right and took no part, letting their love win, and bring peace between them, but they needed to help their friends who were still fighting their battles, that is when Giratina released the black clones once again, letting them become one with the true warriors, and overshadowing there pure hearts, the Light and Hope warriors knew only one way to stop this all, it was said that when they shared the final kiss they knew would be there last, time and space stopped, and Omnipotence was born between the two. They unleashed the last of their powers, causing the six warriors to bring an end to their war and destroy their black clones, when both Light and Hopes powers combined, they formed the crown of Miracles and Destiny, a crown meant for only Arceus which contains all his power, as they used up the last of their lives, darkness was quickly rid from the world, allowing centuries of peace to come after, the warriors, taking notice of the consequences they have caused, they split ways with their loved ones who they have reconciled with, the Queen of Light and the King of Hope's crowns were forever sealed where no other human would be able to touch the priceless piece, belonging to two of the world's most unforgettable and legendary heroes. The six warriors have forever been grateful to their true rulers, for showing them light and hope again, years passed by and the warriors too passed, Arceus sealed there crowns alongside their leaders, where they shall wait for the touch and power of their next keepers, it is said that when the crowns have chosen there keepers, a new war will begin, this time between complete opposites, when the six warriors have been awakened, they will seek out there rulers Light and Hope, following them as they lead the battle to victory and another era of serenity and peace."

"…..That's really devastating." May frowned, puffing her cheeks out.

"Such an amazing legend." Leaf breathed out.

"Commander, what does this have to do with us stealing the crowns again?" Misty asked still not understanding the mission.

"Giovanni wants the crowns to track down the next keepers." Dawn answered as she closed her eyes and folded her arms.

"Right on mark, I'm impressed Dawn." Cynthia smirked.

"But this is just a legend." Leaf Hmphed.

"Think about it, if humans like you have these powers wouldn't it be more likely that this legend might be true?" Retorted the blonde, she got the girls thinking.

"You're right, but then what does the boss plan on doing with them?" Dawn questioned.

"He wants to track them down and bring them in for experimentation, along with Cyrus, Ghetsis, Archie and Maxie, who have entrusted you girls with this task, do it and you will be rewarded greatly."

"Greatly rewarded eh? As much as school sounds like a pain, I always do love the rewards that the bosses give us." Misty smirked getting up from the couch.

"You don't have to tell us twice, this reward must great if it is from all five bosses." May jumped up joining Misty's side.

"When do we leave?" Dawn followed joining her friend's side.

"Today, get packing." She smirked pointing the girls out.

"Please don't tell me we have to wear uniforms?" Leaf groaned as she made her way out the door.

"Something tells me that there is more to this legend than it seems." Dawn mumbled.

**(Cross Academy/ 12:46 A.M) **

The night breeze slowly blew by, rustling through each leaf, branch, and tree. The night was silent, bringing peace onto the Academy's campus ground, large palace shaped buildings were scattered throughout the massive amounts of acres, the school was safely secured by large metal black bar gates, then came a barrier made of fire, followed by one of electricity, and then of psychic energy.

Along the back of the school were the student dorms, all in one single, but very large mansion shaped building, specifically behind Dorm room 100 were the four boys.

Lazily lying on the couch was Gary, Ash was raiding the fridge, Paul was sitting on the floor leaning back on the couch, while Drew sat beside him, flipping the channels on their Plasma.

"This was the crappiest Assignment ever, we never fail!" Gary exclaimed, the brunette was still in a phase of disbelief from yesterday's occurrence.

"Who the heck were those chicks anyways?!" Drew growled crushing the remote in his hand.

"Augh! That's the fifth one Drew!" Ash glared at the green haired teen while eating a sandwich.

"Something tells me we will meet them again, very soon." Paul spoke in a bored tone.

"How long does Commander Lance plan on making us stay here, so far nobody has tried to steal those dumb crowns!" Gary growled while placing a pillow over his eyes.

"Until I say so, you boys have a duty to protect those crowns, this school, and the students within, now I have just been informed by one of our moles in the criminal agency, that they are sending their best agents to attend here, we don't know who they are which is what you will have to keep a look out for." Answered the red head appearing on the screen.

"Nice to see you too, besides how is that possible? A new semester has just begun, meaning more new students will be coming in, there smart to have picked such a time to come in." Drew sneered crossing his arms.

"Indeed they have they planned this well, but anyways, I trust you boys to get the job done, find those undercover criminals, take them out, and we can all move on, you are our brotherhoods best agents, so don't let that title get tainted by messing this job up." The screen turned black.

"Looks like we need all the rest we can get if we're going to be tracking down those four agents, so that leaves us with…about seven hours of sleep." Paul sighed in irritation.

"Let's get to it." Gary rushed out of the couch and into his room.

Ash yawned walking into his with a plate of sandwiches.

Drew gave a heads up Paul while making his way over to his room.

Paul looked around the room a final time, his eyes shifted over to the light fixture, and in a quick flash the entire room went dark, leaving a smirking Paul to enter his room, slamming the door behind.

_**Alright! Phew my fingers are on fire! Woooo! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and next chapter the girls will arrive to cross academy! Expect to see many characters from the series and can you guess what their powers will be? Walking through walls? Spitting acid? Shape shifting? You will just have wait and see! Thanks for all your great reviews and I hope to see more, once again I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and in a future chapter should I write a flashback of the eight warriors, describing what Cynthia had explained? How it all happened, who they were and how they came to be? Let me know! And I shall have the next chapter posted soon! Till then, THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO SAVE THE PENGUINOS!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Steaming Battles Pt 1

**Thrilllover39: Hello! I am back from a very tragic event…School! **

**Paul: such a drag…..*rolls eyes* **

**Dawn: poo…..I hate school. **

**May: eww, poo *fake barfs***

**Ash: now I have to go the restroom…..*grabs newspaper and walks into restroom* **

**Everyone…*shudders***

**Me: yes, yes he is doing his business…*shudders* I do not own Pokémon at all! Nada, finite…sadly…**

**(East of Mirage Island/ 6:00 A.M) **

The sun had begun to rise, after hours of darkness shielding the sky, light had appeared once again, the bright rays shot down from above, managing to sink in through the jets windows, and hit Dawn, along with Misty, May, and Leaf, all of who were asleep peacefully on their comfy recliners.

"Mmmmmm…N-no….just…just a few more minutes….." Mumbled the bluenette twisting and turning in her sleep, she rolled over slapping her hand over on May's cheek, "Pancakes!" she shouted in startlation as she shot up from her sleep.

Along, she was able to scare Misty and Dawn awake, the red head fell face flat onto the carpeted floor, groaning from the impact, while Dawn managed to knock her head against the top luggage container, and she fell back onto the recliner, whimpering from pain.

Leaf on the other hand, was still sound asleep, "Dammit! May how many times is this going to become a routine!?" Misty growled in muffles as she picked herself off the floor.

"Hehe…Sorry?" she sheepishly laughed, then whipped her head over to Dawn with a deadly glare.

"Dawn, how many times are you going to keep slapping me in my sleep?!" she growled.

"Hehe…sorry…what can I say….reflexes?" she gave a sheepish grin.

"Leaf? How does she always manage stay asleep through all this?" Misty asked crouching over to see the long haired brunette still asleep.

"With this…." Dawn giggled, walking over to Leafs bed recliner and pulling off the covers, revealing flower shaped ear muffs attached by a large thick vine going over her head.

"Clever, now if only I can do that with water…." Misty trailed off into thought.

"Or maybe with fire?" May followed along.

Dawn sweat dropped, "not unless you want a crispy ear and a wrinkly ear with you in the morning."

"Damn." They pouted.

"Six ten, Cynthia said school starts at eight, better get dressed just in case." The bluenette ordered looking down at her communicator wrist watch once more.

"What about her?" May pointed down to Leaf, the three gulped.

"Leaf definitely isn't a morning person; someone has to wake her up." Misty whispered as the three huddled up.

"Misty's right, and in this case I think May should do the honors." Dawn nodded patting May's back and quickly shoving her with Misty's help over to Leafs bed side.

"Eh?!" she pouted then angrily glared at them.

Both girls cackled evilly upon seeing May's terrified look, she had begun to shake rapidly; She slightly poked Leaf's head, causing her to move juts by a few inches.

"Ok May…just hit and run." She whispered to herself, taking in a deep breath, she held her index finger up and blew a slight breeze towards it, causing a tiny flame to appear and spark brightly.

Dawn and Misty looked at one another and quickly snuck away, "Here goes." The short haired brunette placed her finger over leafs flower ear muffs, a tiny spark flew, causing the flower and vines to catch on fire, leaf's nose began to move, from side to side, her eyes shot open.

"What the hell?! Kya!" she screamed, noticing the trails of smoke.

"There." The lighter brunette snapped her fingers causing the fire to quickly disappear with no trace.

"May! Are you trying to make me go bald?!" Barked Leaf, viciously glaring at her.

"They told me!" She pointed over towards Misty and Dawn who were crouched behind the seats, peeking slightly out.

"You guys are so lucky were up in the sky." Leaf growled.

"Good morning to you too honey." Dawn chuckled popping up from below.

"Mind if you make me some of those flower muffs too?" Misty giggled following behind.

"Good morning girls, this is your pilot speaking, just to inform you that we will be arriving in a minimum of five minutes, that is all."

"Five minutes?! That does me nothing to get ready!" Dawn cried pacing back and forth.

"Well, you will just have to do with five minutes." Leaf growled dragging the bluenette to the back.

"Hey! look!" May called out, pointing to the cardboard package box that was placed at the end of the aisle.

Misty walked down towards it placing two of her fingers on her water pendant; she shot fingers forward, causing the water within her pendant to sprout out and form a sharp dagger, slicing through the box, and allowing May to pull out the contents within.

She held out the envelope waiting for both Leaf and Dawn to make their way over, once they did, May opened the envelope, holding it face up where a mini hologram of their blonde commander appeared.

"Hello girls, since you are watching this, I'm going to give you four a quick rundown on how this academy works, there are three levels in here, beginner, advanced, and then master, once you girls arrive, they will put you into an immediate challenge assessment, in order to determine your level of skills, beware though, the entire school will witness your tests, the headmasters will then give you a qualifying score determining where you stand in your skills, I want you to do your best, but do not go overboard…."

Everyone's heads turned over to Dawn, "What?" she shrugged.

"….Anyways, once they have ranked a student, they will place them in individual classes, I know you four girls are brilliantly smart, but try to keep a low identity here, the brotherhood for assassins have their own undercover students attending there, we were able to identify who they were-.."

"Ugh! Those stupid assassins! Why do they always get in the way?" May snapped in rage, her palms became engulfed in flames, frying the envelope along.

*Gasp* "MAY!" shouted the other three staring angrily at the short haired brunette who had a look of regret. "…..Oops."

"Great! Our only chance to know who our enemies were and you had to ruin it!" Leaf snapped in frustration, her eyes had begun to glow green, the potted flower set aside in the back had begun to grow rapidly, causing the brown clay pot it was within to split in half.

"Well excuse me for having the ability to make fire!" Retorted the second brunette in anger. The growing plant had begun to fry in ashes.

"Chill out Leaf." Misty shot her arm across Leaf's chest, signaling the brunette to stop.

"It doesn't matter now, what's done is done." Dawn spoke in a firm tone.

"Your right." Both brunettes released a sigh, lowering their heads in shame.

"We will be arriving in three minutes." Announced the pilot through speakers.

The four shrieked upon noticing there bed heads, they snatched each of their uniforms speeding off into the restroom.

A tiny glint of light appeared from the burnt envelope, commander Cynthia's voice had sounded off, "The-there names are…..Paul…Drew….Gary….and Ash…beware girls…..for they are the strongest…..you have yet to face." Her voice had cracked and glitched, causing the envelope to explode into ashes.

**(Mirage Island/ 6:15)**

"Wow, look at this place!" The girls squealed in excitement as they rushed out through the jet's doors.

"Hello, girls." Greeted there chauffer, he held the limo's door open.

"Wait…Outfit check!" Dawn announced, the four huddled into a group checking the other out.

Each one wore the same uniform, consisting of a white pleated skirt with black lining and ruffles underneath, a long sleeved coat that had slightly pointed shoulders, grey wrist cuffs, and unique looking white designs on the sides of the arms, it was slit open from the front while the side of the cut designs were in grey and white plaid designs, the chest area reaching up to the collar was white while a red long handkerchief looking cloth hung from it with a gold star medallion in the center, a belt was tied around there coat and skirt with a strange symbol buckle, long black stockings had covered their legs as striped black and white ankle boots had occupied their feet.**(A/N: Sorry, I know my description doesn't tell much but I recommend you look in my profile for the link of both genders uniforms.)**

Each girl had switched their necklace pendants into rings allowing them to show beautifully, they all had different hairstyles keeping them noticed differently, Leaf had her hair tied into a low curled side ponytail tied with an emerald encrusted band, May had straightened her flipped hair allowing it to hang nicely as she added a ruby studded headband on her head. Misty decided to release herself from her usual side ponytail and instead went with a cooler style; her hair was flipped upwards, with a hair horn sticking from the left center. **(A/N: It's the hairstyle she has for the heart gold and soul silver games, newer version.) **She wore a sapphire clip shaped like a tear on the side of her head. While Dawn had tied her hair into a straight pin ponytail with the locks hanging from the sides being held by diamond studded clips.

"Perfect!" They all grinned, winking at one another, before entering the black vehicle and driving off.

**(Cross Academy/ 7:30 A.M)**

"I smell…..bacon." muttered the raven haired boy in his sleep, drool slowly dripping from the corner of his mouth as he began nibbling on his pillow which had begun to soak in the fluid.

"That's not bacon…..that's just you frying another pillow." Gary's voice sprung in, scaring Ash awake and causing him to jump as his pillow bursted, feathers showering around both boys'.

"Aw man, again?" Ash face palmed.

"What are we going to do with you ashy boy." Gary rolled his eyes blowing away a single feather that had landed on his nose.

"Morning." Drew croaked as he lazily walked into the living room, not even bothering to lift his feet, as he just slid them against the floor.

"Hn." Was the only response Paul gave out as he watched the green haired teen throw himself onto the couch, he took another sip of his drink before placing it down and heading over Drew's way.

"Are the idiots awake yet?" he spoke shoving Drew's legs off the couch so he can sit down.

"No, Gary Is, maybe, I think Ash just woke up, he popped another pillow." Mumbled the green eyed killer.

"How many times do we have to tell that moron to stop eating his stuff?" Sighed the purple haired boy in irritation.

"Food? Is there any food?" Cried Ash, running out into both boys sight along with Gary.

Each boy had dressed in there mandatory uniforms,

"Yeah, in the freezer, cook it yourself." Growled Paul. Ash frowned.

"Here." Gary threw a bag of cookies towards Ash who had his back to him.

Without even turning the mocha eye colored teen skillfully caught it into his hands digging right in.

"Impressive, you seem to be getting better." Drew smirked.

"Let's head out, today is the arrival of new students, meaning we are going to be needed by the head master." Paul announced, already walking towards the door.

"Alright! Hopefully we get super hot babes this semester!" Gary exclaimed pumping a slight fist.

**(Cross Academy/ Cross Stadium) **

"Look at all these people!" Gawked the long haired brunette.

"I know!" May squealed, simultaneously scanning the passing males with Dawn as they both shaded their eyes and bent slightly forward.

"The boys certainly are cute." Dawn purred jokingly.

"Tell me about it." Giggled Misty, blushing as she received a wink from an auburn hair colored boy.

"Commander Cynthia wasn't lying when she said they were all unnaturally gifted." Dawn gawked as she witnessed one of the new students shape shifting into the girl beside him.

"Yeah, there…..just like us." May's eyes widened as she saw another student who had multiplied into three.

They quickly took the nearest seats and waited for orientation.

The stadium was larger than most of the buildings in the school combined, with an open roof and large battle field. A silver haired young handsome man stepped onto a series of steel podiums which were hovering slightly above the ground, his face enlarged on the big screen, he had light grey eyes, wearing a black slacks, a black cardigan with two purple zig zags running down the chest and a collared shirt underneath, he had two steel arm bands on his biceps and a red handkerchief around his neck.

He held his hand to the right, allowing a steel microphone to be sent into his palms.

"Incredible, he can control metal." Leaf stated with amazement.

"Hello, and welcome all to Cross academy, the school for the unnaturally gifted, here at this school you will learn how to control, unlock, and further you power, we will train you to the fullest and make sure you use your power's for good, we will place you into a leveled class based on your level of skill in your powers, each of you will be partnered up into duo's and put into a match against two of our own students, based on how you fight and use your powers we will then give you a score of mastery, so without further ado let us see who our first challengers will be?" He held his hand out towards the big screen where multiple photos of students appeared in a rapid blinks.

"Please be me, please be me." Misty whispered with crossed fingers.

*Ding* Leaf and Misty's Photos had appeared on the screen.

"Leaf Green and Misty Water flower.

"Yes!" both girls exclaimed as they high fived rushing down to the field.

**(Within the Halls of Cross stadium) **

"Remember boys, keep a lookout, these criminals can be anywhere." Replied Riley, one of the school's headmasters.

"We got you." Gary winked in assurance.

"Their not getting past us that's for sure." Ash grinned with confidence.

"Confident aren't you now?" Smirked the raven haired man.

They nodded, "Good, because you I'm assigning you the first battle of the evening, you're on." He chuckled edging his head towards the steel door that led out to the field.

**(Back on the field) **

"Let's see who were up against." Leaf grinned, snapping her knuckles and neck.

"We'll crush them in no time." Smirked the red head.

"And challenging our new student's are two of our veteran student's."

The stadium stood quiet as the heard a roaring thunder, heads turned up as the sky darkened, lighting was seen flashing behind the darkness.

A powerful deadly wind had begun to wash up, blowing the girls hair all over, they shivered as the temperature kept dropping, turning them a deadly pale.

"Oh no." Dawn frowned.

"Come one you guys." May bit her lip, watching as her team members stood there frozen in cold weather.

Several laughs had filled the stage, echoing through both girls' ears as they hugged themselves.

Suddenly a lightning bolt crashed down blinding the entire audience and both Leaf and Misty for a quick second, then a twister had appeared alongside it, bursting and sending a powerful wave of gust to the girl's faces, disheveling their hair.

Standing side by side were Ash and Gary, grinning with a cocky glow, arms folded and determined looks in their eyes.

"Such a shame we have to fight a couple of good looking babes, but a fight is a fight, and we're not going to lose." Grinned the spiky haired brunette.

"Well don't get to confident, because we're not going to let you win." Retorted Leaf with a feisty tone.

"Tough luck girly, this one's ours." Snapped Ash with a sharp grin.

"Well see about that." sneered Misty, she shifted her eyes over to Leaf who had done the same, their eyes connecting.

Without a word both girls' sprinted separate ways, leaving Ash and Gary to process what just happened before snapping back into reality and going after them.

"Looks, I didn't introduce myself properly back there, the names Gary Oak, and I think you would be a perfect girlfriend for me." He laughed, sending Leaf a wink as he snapped his fingers causing a large twister to appear before her, making her stop in her tracks and slowly back up.

She spun around sending him a flirty grin, confusing the boy.

She laughed, "Sorry, but I like to take things slow." And ran towards him, striking her fist into his chest and pinning him onto the ground, a series of vines shot out beside him and coiled around his body, keeping him tightly attached to the floor.

She stood up, slowly lifting her hand, allowing her eyes to glow as a large thick vine shot out from under the brunette lifting him up into the air and swinging him around.

"Gah!" he screamed, turning blue as the swinging fastened.

"The names Ash ketchum, and yours?" He grinned appearing before the redhead, allowing her to crash against his chest and fall back on the ground with a thump.

She looked up at him fiery eyes, lifting herself off the ground slightly with her palms, "Misty, and that's all you need to know." She growled doing a quick side sweep on his feet and tripping him back.

Both looked up to the sky as rain had begun to fall down on them, she smirked.

"Perfect." They both whispered.

Ash quickly rose back onto his feet holding his palm up to the sky, a loud roaring occurred as a powerful lightning bolt shot down onto his hand, Misty followed doing the same causing the millions of raindrops to form into sharp needles, they struck their hands towards one another allowing both attacks to collide and cause a steaming explosion which had sent them crashing against the floor with a powerful force.

"Ash!" Gary shouted, catching the raven haired teen's attention, he nodded sending a rapid bolt of lighting shooting through the large vine, slicing it in half.

The brunette performed a double Sault landing perfectly on the ground; he spun around striking his arm towards Leaf sending a wind blade racing towards her direction.

"Leaf!" Misty Gasped, running and tackling the brunette to the side, both barely managing to dodge the deadly attack.

They crashed onto the ground once more, panting heavily as they looked up with challenging glares towards Ash and Gary who kept their grins.

"Definitely a challenge." Mumbled Leaf.

"And annoying." Growled Misty.

"Let's show them what were really made of." Smirked the red head, earning a similar expression from Leaf.

"Let's finish them off." Ordered Ash.

"Tsk tsk, when will boys learn?" Chuckled Leaf, a large vine sprung out from the ground shielding the brunette out of sight.

"Don't underestimate us." Sneered Misty, her eyes quickly turned a glowing blue, the rain had stopped in its tracks, the raindrops had begun to spin in place swerving in a circular motion, a deadly water storm had begun to appear, large vines raced towards the two males tying their feet to the ground.

Leaf appeared behind them, laughing darkly as the vines coiled around them, stealing every one of their breaths.

"There really doing it now." Dawn watched anxiously.

**Alright sorry for leaving it there! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and check out the boys and girls uniforms for this story, it's in my profile so yeah check it out, and thanks a bunch for your reviews guys I really appreciate it and sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm trying to keep my stuff in check, anyways I hope you enjoyed once again, please review and make sure to check out my other stories, till then. THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING AND IS GOING TO GO TRAVEL IN TIME! **


	4. Chapter 4:Steaming Battles Pt 2

**Thrilllover39: Alright! So I am back! Sorry about leaving you all in suspense! **

**Everyone: ….*squinty eye face***

**Thrilllover39: Yes …ye sit is I! Thrilly! Back from my everyday busy life! …..ugh! **

**Everyone: *Mind blown* **

**Thrilllover39: I wasn't dead *sweat drops* …..*sighs* I do not own Pokémon but I do own jiggly puffs awesome marker phone! XD **

**(Previously) **

"Let's show them what were really made of." Smirked the red head, earning a similar expression from Leaf.

"Let's finish them off." Ordered Ash.

"Tsk tsk, when will boys learn?" Chuckled Leaf, a large vine sprung out from the ground, shielding the brunette out of sight.

"Don't underestimate us." Sneered Misty, her eyes quickly turned a glowing blue, the rain had stopped in its tracks, the raindrops had begun to spin in place swerving in a circular motion, a deadly water storm had begun to appear, large vines raced towards the two males tying their feet to the ground.

Leaf appeared behind them, laughing darkly as the vines coiled around them, stealing every one of their breaths.

"There really doing it now." Dawn watched anxiously.

**(Currently) **

"Damn! These Vines are really strong!" Coughed Gary, twisting and turning in place as he struggled to escape Leaf's deadly vines.

"Maybe I can bite through them!" Yelled the raven haired boy though the loud water swishing sounds, he flashed his white pearls and bit down on the large plant.

The brunette had rolled his eyes, "Ash! Don't be an idiot… You bite it like this!" it was his turn to bite down.

"Bleh! I hate vegetables! They always give me gas!" cried the mocha eyed teen in disgust.

"What a couple of idiots." Misty laughed, earning Leaf's chuckles along as well.

The red head raised her left palm facing up, causing the water around the four to freeze, and morph into a series of spikes facing upwards.

They rotated rapidly, and began connecting; almost creating a figure that looked a lot like a chandelier, starting big from the top then getting smaller and sharper as it went down.

"Any last words?" Grinned Leaf, folding her arms and placing her foot above Gary's chest as he along with Ash were both permanently pinned to the ground.

"Yeah….." he flashed her a flirtatious grin, she felt her cheeks flare up as his light hazel eyes suddenly pierced her emerald ones.

"….I think you and I would make the perfect couple." He took in a deep breath, causing both Misty and Leaf to tilt their heads in confusion.

Ash grew a devious grin, keeping his slick expression onto Misty who grew more into confusion, Gary's face had begun to turn red as he held his breath, his eyes shifted once more onto Leaf, and he gave a quick wink, causing her eyes to grow wide.

**(Up in the stands) **

"Oh no….something's not right….what are Leaf and Misty waiting for?!" May huffed, gripping the arm rest of her seat; a red glow appeared beneath her palms, causing Dawn to sigh.

"May…" she gave her a serious look, May gave a sheepish grin, removing her hand and revealing the melted steel that dripped in place.

Dawn turned back to watch the battle, her eyes narrowed onto both Ash and Gary, "There planning a double ambush….."

**(M/L/G/A) **

"Misty! Do it now!" Ordered the brunette, taking off and heading over to her partners side.

The red head nodded, slamming her palm down, and on command the large aqua chandelier had fallen, spinning like a turn top with maximum speed.

Right on mark, both teens had turned on their sides to face one another, Ash had let out a large burp as Gary released his breath, a sonic air wave was created, growing large in size in between both teens, slicing the earth below into gravel, and shredding the vines into just about nothing, and slicing the water chier into droplets.

The wave had expanded, piercing the entire crowds ears as Ash's burp was heard continuously.

"Misty!" Leaf screamed, snatching her partners hand and kneeling on one knee, Misty followed, placing both hands on the floor as her right knee touched the earth.

"Hold on…." Mumbled the brunette, closing her eyes, the earth had begun to rumble.

"Not today Hun!" laughed Gary, striking forward, a lightning bolt had grown out of Ash's palm, he threw It up into the air as Gary had jumped off his back, clamping his hands onto the bolt and creating a chain of thunder waves to sound out from his clap.

"Now." The brunettes eyes shot open, a crack had appeared, tracing a large circle around the two and breaking them off into their own piece which had begun to rotate in place.

"Now." Misty whispered water spurted out from the crack, sealing both girls into a cylinder prison as water spurted high up into the air.

Both Ash and Gary's attacks had clashed into the water prison, shooting through and causing a series of explosions to occur.

"Yeah!" they high fived as they watched the large geyser disperse and fall apart.

**(Dawn/May) **

"I can't see them at all." Mumbled Dawn, shooting the same worried eyes as May.

"Their smart though…" muttered Dawn.

"Yeah, with the pressure of both their breaths being released they were able to create a wind wave, and a powerful one at that." May frowned.

"Those your friends down there?" spoke an unfamiliar voice.

They spun around, only to come face to face with a couple of males, two actually.

**(M/L/G/A) **

"…Ow…." Moaned Misty, she tried to pick herself off the ground but fell right back, landing next to Leaf who was clutching her right arm, flinching as she removed her hand and revealing her blood covered palm.

"Looks like we didn't have enough time to do our combo." Growled Leaf, staring with venomous eyes towards Gary as he and Ash made their way over to them.

"Battle end!" announced Riley, appearing on the field.

"Leaf." Misty frowned, helping her friend up on her feet only for Leaf to lose strength on her feet, causing her to stumble forward ready to fall.

"Oomph!" she gritted her teeth as she felt pressure on her wound, shutting her eyes tight as she felt a pair of hands grab hold of her waist and breast.

"What's this?" her breast was squeezed, causing her eyes to burst open.

"Kya! You pervert!" she pushed Gary away, grabbing hold of his wrist with her dominant hand and flipping him over onto his back, he groaned.

"Pervert! I should kill you where you lay!" she spat.

"It was so worth it." He sighed lovingly, she blushed.

"Nice moves you had out there." Ash grinned, placing a hand on Misty's shoulder, she spun around slapping his arm away, leaving him surprised at her hit.

"Don't touch me, you may have won this time but don't count on a victory for the next." He voice was cold, cruel, and challenging. Together with Leaf, they were taken away by an Audino and Chansey Medical Team.

"What…was that about?" Ash mumbled, watching as Misty disappeared behind the fields entrance.

"Well done boys." Chuckled Riley, signaling them to exit the field as he held up the microphone.

**(Dawn/May)**

"So you're Barry?" Dawn pointed to the blonde who nodded as he grew a smile; his sunny colored hair was flipped upwards giving him an intriguing look, his orange glistening eyes softened upon finding the Blunettes Ocean colored ones.

"And you're Brendan?" May pointed to the raven haired teen with ruby colored eyes, his midnight hair was shielded by a white cap, giving the illusion of that as his natural hair. He nodded at the brunette's question, slightly sticking his tongue out as he smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dawn." She smiled shaking Barry's hand.

"And I'm May." She followed along.

"So those were your friends?" Barry asked, hopping over onto the seat next to Dawn.

"Yeah." She nodded, revealing her still worried eyes.

"There awesome!" Brendan exclaimed, plopping down onto the seat next to May.

"Yeah! I've never seen someone who can control water and earth like that!" Barry gleamed.

"Really? Well what are your powers?" Dawn questioned, luring May into curiosity as well.

Both Barry and Brendan had stared at one another with large grins, and in a quick blink both were gone.

"Eh?" the two girls yelped, feeling the tiny gust of air brush by their hair.

They rubbed their eyes and found both boys back in their seats.

"Haha, as you can tell I have super speed." Brendan laughed.

"And I can turn invisible, as well as make anything around me disappear along, but only if I want to." Barry chuckled.

"Amazing, you two must get away with a lot of stuff huh?" Giggled May.

"Of course, watch this." Brendan disappeared again, and then reappeared along with a sunflower on hand; he placed the yellow flower in her hair, causing her to heat up and cheeks to flare pink.

"How pretty." She smiled, petting the flower lightly as it stood in place.

"Check this out." Barry faded, the three lost sight of his whereabouts.

"Ouch! What the!"

"Sorry! Excuse me! Invisible guy walking through!" the entire row above them began to argue, each student jumped from there seat, causing Dawn to giggle uncontrollably.

They four begun to laugh as Barry reappeared.

"…Next challenger is May Maple!" there laughter was short lived, as everything got quiet and their heads turned to May.

She stood up, stretching her arms out and releasing a series of cringing cracks, "Who's ready to get smoked?" she gave them a grin before running and jumping over the fence and onto the field, landing on her knee.

"And her challenger?" the doors entrance released a click.

Suddenly the steel doors from the opposite end had begun to ice over. She released a venomous hiss upon seeing the thick creep over the floor and around the walls.

"Uh-oh…..Ice." Dawn Gulped, earning curious stares from Barry and Brendan.

"What's wrong about that?" asked Brendan confusingly.

"May is all about Fire." Misty intervened, Dawn shot up from her seat hugging both girls as they returned the move.

"Are you guys ok?" she pouted.

"Just some scratches for me." Misty Shrugged, then she shot her thumb over to Leaf who rolled her eyes; Dawn looked and found that the brunettes arm was wrapped in bandages.

"Don't ask." She mumbled.

"So May is a fire user?" Brendan asked once more, the three nodded.

"And you are?" Leaf questioned quirking an eyebrow along.

**(M/D) **

A large ice berg shot up from the ground causing May to jump back.

"Aggh!" screamed a fierce voice from above.

She whipped her head u towards the sky, her eyes growing wide as she saw an incoming figure striking down towards her. Drew, ready to land a drop kick, his entire right leg was coated in ice spikes.

*Gasp!* "May look out!" screamed the girls, stamping there palms over their mouths.

"Nice entrance, but I could do way better!" She laughed as she did a double back handspring; both her legs became engulfed in fire as she caught Drew's right one in between them, catching him by surprise and allowing the brunette to slam him to the ground as his ice shards melted.

"Uggh!" he groaned, picking himself back up and giving a deadly glare to May.

"Fire, how poorly used." He sneered, placing both hands behind and pulling out into sight two crystal ice swords, without notice he struck forward, swiping and swinging both crystal weapons at May with unbelievable speed.

"No one insults Fire, you grass head!" the blue eyed teen's moves matched up to his own, she easily dodged each attack, ducking, jumping and bending backward.

"We'll see!" he smirked, stabbing one of his weapons into the ground and causing a massive crack to appear, large ice pillars shot up from the ground bringing the brunette along.

An ice stair was created, allowing Drew to race up and stand along with May on top of the ice pillar.

"Two can play!" she growled, her body had begun to shade in red.

**(Up in the Crowd) **

"Oh no…she's doing it." Leaf Muttered.

"That guy is really good." The bluenette stared wide eyed.

"He should be, that's Drew Hayden, one of the top gifted here." Answered Brendan in irritation.

"What do you mean?"

"Those two boys you fought earlier are Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak, also two of the top gifted here, there's only four who are at a supposed expert level."

"But that only makes three." Dawn retorted.

"Paul Shinji, he's the supposed number one of the school, no body messes with him or them, if you do, then it's your doom."

"This is why we thought you girls were so cool! I mean nobody's ever been able to do that much damage to Ketchum and Oak let alone touch them." Barry gleamed even more.

"So there that good huh?" Dawn mumbled.

**(May/Drew) **

May held her hands out, large flames grew on her palms, and with a single twist of her hands they formed into whips.

Slashing one forward and grabbing hold Drew's sword, it had melted in the blink of an eye, and with the second she attempted to whip him, only for the green haired teen to slash his arm across, creating an ice shield.

A steam cloud formed, shielding both teens from each other's view, "I got you know!" laughed the brunette sprouting out from the other side, her entire right fist was swallowed in flames, landing the deadly punch towards Drew who quickly caught it in between his palms, "Eh?" she yelped, startled by his sharp reflex.

"Let me help you cool down." He winked, she froze, unable to move an inch of her body, ice quickly crept over her flamed hand, tiny steam rose up in its place, then it made its way over her arm and chest.

*Gasp* her eyes shot open along with her mouth, and a tiny frost breath was released.

"May don't give up!" Shouted the girls, standing from there seats and stealing the crowd's attention.

"You friends are pathetic, and this flower so does not go on your head." He sneered, yanking the sunflower from her hair; Brendan glared at the greenettes actions.

"What a stupid flower." He mocked, causing ice to freeze over the plant; he flung it to the floor, allowing it to shatter.

"How dare you…" her teeth began gritting together, making a disturbing sound which pierced his ears endlessly.

Water had taken place over instead of Ice, soaking through her uniform; he watched closely as steam engulfed her entire body, sizzling sounds occurred.

"I'll burn you into dust!" she snapped, baring her white teeth which distracted him as she twisted his hands in between hers.

"Wha?" he went blank.

"Take this cabbage head!" she spun on her heels bringing Drew over her shoulder and crashing to the ground, tearing his uniform and scratching his face.

"Woo! Alright May!" Cheered Brendan.

"Fry him into ashes!" Shouted Dawn.

"Don't mind if I do." She smirked, slowly making her way over to the fallen boy, he struggled to stand, but only fell down.

She snapped her finger causing a bright red spark to appear on the tip.

She spread her palm out wide causing four more sparks to appear, they changed into flames, and grew larger by the second, extending drastically.

"Did I ever get a chance to introduce myself?..." Spoke Drew attempting to make small talk as a distraction, he clutched his wounded left side; "…I'm Drew."

"I'm May…..Goodbye." she grinned, whipping her hand around, the large fire whips followed her movements, she brought them down to the ground where Drew was at, causing a quick shake of the earth to occur, before the impact, he had managed to take off, avoiding the blazing strike.

"Two can play at that." he growled, shooting his palm out, a tiny crystal rose up from his hand glowing a beautiful white, he pinched his hand shut, and in place appeared an ice whip.

"Let's go." She taunted him with a wiggle of her finger whip, he glared in response.

A loud growl escaped his lips as he brought his whip down, she did as well, they entangled together causing a huge explosion to occur.

"Augh!" they cried, crashing against the stadiums walls from the powerful blow.

"May!" gawked the girls along with Barry and Brendan.

"I declare that this battle has ended!" announced Riley, pointing to the two teens on the ground.

The Med team rushed in, helping both May and Drew up, he cleared them away, limping over to May who was being kept up with the help of Audino.

"Ugh…" she responded in disgust, glaring venomously at Drew who Smirked back.

"You may not be that stupid and boring after all, I can have some fun." He chuckled deviously.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she growled.

"Little March…..heres a little souvenir to remember our match by." A crystal diamond rose up from his palm slowly morphing into a rose in which he placed on May's hand, a tiny spark shocked them, causing the two to stop and stare at another.

He shook his head, flicking his bangs to side and smirking as he walked off.

"Wait….Hey! The names May! You pea brain!" she snapped, pulling herself away from the Audino's grasp, ready to tackle Drew as he was wide open, but she was held back and dragged off by the normal types.

**(Up in the Crowd)**

"Wow! That was even cooler!" Brendan Shouted, pumping a fist into the air.

"She almost smoked the Ice king!" Barry Laughed.

"Ice King?" Dawn tilted her head in curiosity, Misty and Leaf did the same.

"The top gifted were just given these names based on how they were, Ash is the lighting Tycoon, Gary is known as the Air seductren, and Paul is named the Shadow Czar."

"Pfft, they weren't that tough." Leaf snorted.

"Alright, settle down, now let's see who our next challenger is…" heads turned to the big screen.

*Beep!* "Dawn Berlitz." Announced the computer voice.

"Good luck." Nodded Misty and Leaf.

"Thanks." She gave a slight smile, and took off, running and hopping over the wall with a big jump, she landed on her knee which had scraped against the ground, she kept in position, placing both her palms on the ground as she faced the floor.

"Her challenger?" A smirk crept onto Riley and Steven's Lips.

"I have a bad feeling." Mumbled the bluenette, slowly rising up and stepping back, she turned from side to side, scanning her surroundings.

"Good." Mumbled a fairly deep voice.

"Show yourself!" She spoke in a demanding tone, taking more and more steps back.

"Whatever." Responded the voice, she stopped, her shoulders tensed up as her back made contact with something hard.

"Huh?!" she jumped, feeling a pair of strong gripped hands grab hold of her slim waist.

Chills ran down her spine when a pair of lips made contact with her ear.

"You're very loud." He whispered, chuckling as he licked the side of her neck.

She cringed, pulling forth and around to come face to face with her opponent, Paul.

A devilish smirk curved his lips, his hands were shoved into his pockets as his eyes grew colder and colder. His smirk grew more as he noticed the pink flare in her cheeks.

"Princess doesn't like the touch?" he chuckled mockingly.

Her eyes narrowed onto him, "I don't like pet names and I Definitely don't like you or your touch." She spat.

"I can already tell you are a troublesome girl." He rolled his eyes.

"Tell this!" she barked, striking her fist towards his face, he dodged, snatching her wrist and spinning around once, pinning her down on the ground, his body pressed over hers. She groaned, wriggling and struggling to no use.

"Pretty crappy…" he whispered, placing his lips close to her ear.

She shot her head back, headbutting Paul's face and causing the purplette to release her as he grasped his nose, "I got a lot more tricks." She laughed, lifting herself from the ground and sweeping him on his back, he groaned from the impact.

"Ugh." he glared at Dawn, her fists became engulfed in a white and purple energy Aura.

"Light eh?" he grinned darkly, and rose on his feet, allowing his fists to become swallowed in a black and blue Energy Aura.

They struck together swiping and swinging at one another, there moves matched each others, a bright light occurred everytime there energies made contact.

He struck his left hand towards her only for her to arch backwards and grab hold of his arm, flipping him over and sending him crashing further away, his back scraping the ground and shredding his uniform.

He stood up, revealing the cuts on his back which slowly rejuvenated.

**(Up in the crowds) **

"Impossible!" Leaf and Misty Gaped.

"What'd I miss?" spoked May appearing beside them.

They jumped from her sudden presence.

"I still can't believe Dawn is going up against the Shadow Czar Paul." Barry gawked shockingly.

"Dawn's got this." May Smirked.

"Hey…by the way…..what is Dawn's power?" Barry asked.

**(Dawn/Paul) **

"Ugh." Dawn groaned as she was slammed into the wall and thrown onto the ground, Paul pinned her underneath, there effaces only inches away.

"Not bad, for a weakling." He smirked, she frowned, pushing him over as she was on top.

"I should say the same then." She laughed mockingly.

He pushed her off, both now standing opposite of another, they both looked at the stand that had risen up from the ground, on top were piles of weapons, knifes, blades, swords, bombs, guns, and long needles.

They shot their hands towards it, causing all the items to rise up into the air; blades stood Dawn as swords had surrounded Paul, there fists began glowing once more.

"Looks like there really can be two." Dawn mumbled, glancing at the weapons in which were in Paul's control.

"But there can only be one expert….me." he narrowed his stare onto the swords which Dawn was controlling.

"Wrong again." She laughed, a gun had levitated at neck point for the tooth, they glared at one another as the locks were pulled and the clicking of the triggers slowly sounded through.

**Ok so there you have it the fourth chapter of Dangerous hearts! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just got a new job, I had an accident which resulted in me getting a concussion, I have to prepare for college, and well my life has just been crazy! But that does not mean am giving up on any of my stories, sure it will take a while but every story will have its ending, no matter what! Anyways I really appreciate all your patience and awesome reviews it means a lot to me because it makes me realize my stories aren't crappy, and well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter can you guess what the rest of the characters soon to come in powers will be? Haha I guess you will just have to wait and read, please review it would mean a lot and I'll try to update sooner, thanks again everyone! THRILLLOVER39 IS LYING SICKLY ON THE FLOOR, ROLLING AROUND IN PAIN! -_-**


	5. Chapter 5: Steaming Battles Pt 3

**(Previously)**

"Ugh." Dawn groaned as she was slammed into the wall and thrown onto the ground, Paul pinned her underneath, their faces only inches away.

"Not bad, for a weakling." He smirked; she frowned, pushing him over as she was on top.

"I should say the same then." She laughed mockingly.

He pushed her off, both now standing opposite of another, they both looked at the stand that had risen up from the ground, on top were piles of weapons, knifes, blades, swords, bombs, guns, and long needles.

They shot their hands towards it, causing all the items to rise up into the air; blades faced Dawn as swords had surrounded Paul, their fists began glowing once more.

"Looks like there really can be two." Dawn mumbled, glancing at the weapons in which were in Paul's control.

"But there can only be one expert….me." he narrowed his stare onto the swords which Dawn was controlling.

"Wrong again." She laughed, a gun had levitated at neck point for the both, they glared at one another as the locks were pulled and the clicking of the triggers slowly sounded through.

**(Dawn and Paul)**

The clicking of triggers sounded out, the crowd had turned away, avoiding the sight of two kills.

No screams were heard nor the cries of pain and agony, the stadium became filled with whispers and murmurs.

"Truly fascinating." Remarked Steven, Riley had looked down at the bluenette; a tiny grin crept on his face as his eyes solely continued to stare at her.

Both Dawn and Paul's Eyes connected venomously, their brows were furrowed and their teeth were gritting tightly together.

The bullets from one another's guns were stopped, now standing in place between each other's eyes; Paul's began glowing blue while Dawns were purple.

_*Fuck! She's tougher than I thought, no bodies ever been able to counter against my power.* _

_*He's really strong, but I can't let him over power me!*_

"AUGH!" Dawn growled, her eyes became fiery in the purple aura, the bullet that stood in between her eyes slowly began dissolving, "What?!"

He watched, his face was a mixture of confusion and anger.

His eyes were crossed as he angrily stared at the bullet that was still standing; it broke into several tiny specks that were blown by a sudden breeze.

Neither of them had made a move, ideas raced through their minds as they planned there next attack.

**(With the Boys)**

"It looks like neither of them knows what to do." Stated Gary, his eyes had shifted from the battle below to above the opposite side where the girls were seated, his eyes had glued themselves to Leaf who was watching the battle below.

"You know, something about those girls is different, huh?" he pondered aloud, Drew and Ash who were seated just beside him placed their attention on to their brunette ally.

"Well that red headed girl seemed a little mean to me." Ash frowned.

"No you idiot, I think he means in power, and to be honest I haven't been caught up in such a tense fight as the one I was just in." Drew sighed angrily; he rubbed his chin as his eyes were closed.

"Oh, well now that I think about it, those girls, Misty and Leaf was it? They were a difficult challenge." Ash had begun to think, his eyes made themselves up as he spaced off into his thoughts.

"I think we should keep an eye on them, let's inform the chief after his match, I'm pretty sure that Dawn chick has something to do with them too, there's something fishy about all of them." Gary mumbled, narrowing his eyes onto the three females in the stands.

"Mmmm, Fish." Whispered Ash, wiping the slipping drool from his mouth.

Drew crossed his arms, "I still don't get why Paul gets to be called chief, why can't I be called chief?" he muttered angrily.

"Because Commander Lance said so, if you want to be chief tell him yourself." Gary rolled his eyes.

Drew released a hefty sigh, "Never mind."

Ash cackled, "Drew's scared of the commander."

"Not true!" snapped the emerald haired teen.

"So true!" laughed Ash and Gary.

**(Riley/Steven) **

Steven had noticed how Riley's attention was being stolen by the bluenette down below, he smirked.

"My, I've never seen you pay so much attention to one female before." He chuckled.

Riley smirked; his legs were crossed as he boredly slumped down in his seat, still not removing his eyes from the bluenette.

"Let's just say, something about this girl has me hooked, it could be her feistiness, her fighting, or…the unique power she possesses."

"Really, well what do you see in this girl?" asked the silver haired man with much curiosity.

"Let's just say, it's as if I am seeing Paul's complete opposite, both uniquely strong, yet one possesses a negative energy and the other with positive, although, I think she could turn out even more stronger than our Star Paul."

"Someone who is actually better than our little Monster? Well now you have me interested in this girl too." A devious grin crept onto Stevens lips.

"In fact, I think these girls, Dawn, Misty, May and Leaf might just be what we are looking for."

"Oh? You don't mean…" Steven nodded.

"Our team with the boys alone was exceeding masterfully, but issuing these girls along will no doubt; make the Cross Hunters unstoppable, they are exactly what the institute needs."

"It does seem interesting, but are you planning on telling the rest of the head masters?" Riley quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm sure they will all agree with it." Grinned the steel master.

**(Paul/Dawn) **

_*How the hell can she be dodging each of my attacks?!* _

His fists continuously shot left and right, each time trying to strike the bluenette who easily dodged his moves, he unknowingly kept edging her back as he brought himself forward with his attacks.

"If you think I'm going down because I'm a girl then think again." She growled moving her head from left to right as she dodged his punches, she then began ducking down and jumping up as he tried to take a quick swing at her and then attempted to sweep her feet from below.

A devious smirk crept on his face as he pretended to kick her from above making her duck down and leave herself open, "Fool." he swept her on her back with a hard thump leaving her to groan from the pain on her head.

"You may be a girl, but I never show sympathy for my opponents." He Held his palm over her laying figure, a dark aura had outlined her body.

"HUH?!" she scrambled to get up but was pushed back down.

"You're in my hands now." His grin was chilling.

**(With the Girls) **

"No one really knows what Dawns powers are, some say she has psychic abilities, others say aura manipulation, but to tell the truth, it's pretty strange as she is able to do multiple things, she is mostly placed as a light manipulator because of her connection with light."

Both males formed an o with their mouths as they slowly nodded.

"So in other words we can name Dawn as a Mutant." Barry stated.

"Barry!" Brendan exclaimed.

The blonde's breath was quickly cut short as his neck was pinned back against his seat by Misty's Arm, May held her flaming fist against his face while Leaf had controlled a vast of thorned vines to slither above his head threateningly.

"What did you call her?" hissed the Short haired brunette menacingly.

"A…a mutant….." he dangerously coughed.

Misty pressed harder, Brendan's loud gulp was heard as he watched the blonde being over powered.

"DO NOT! Compare our Dawn with them, she is a gifted, not a monster, she has a power, just not one that can be identified." Leaf snapped.

"If you know what's good for you, then keep your words in check." Misty whispered chillingly before releasing her grip on his neck.

He began coughing and regaining his breath, he nodded furiously looking over at his friend who gave him a frightening look.

"Look, I'm sorry….." he coughed again.

"Whatever." They turned their attention back onto the arena.

**(Dawn/Paul)**

He shot his hand up causing Dawn's body to shoot up as well, she screamed.

She was being levitated into the air, standing several feet above the ground, the arena became filled with gasps.

He moved his hand to the right where her body followed, she was struck against the wall with her back to it, she held in her scream, only squeezing her eyes and mouth shut from the pain.

"Dawn!" the girls cried.

"Let's go left now." Smirked Paul, his hand moved to said side.

Her back crashed against the left side wall, she did the same, not allowing a scream to escape her mouth.

"Nothing, huh." His smirk only grew, he continued going from left to right.

"Ouch, I've never seen Paul so serious about a battle; she must have really pissed him off." Ash cringed as he watched the bluenette continuously make contact with the walls.

_*If he thinks I'm going to break, he's got another thing coming.*_

She pulled her strength to bend her fingers, the grenades set aside on the podium became outlined in purple energy, they were lifted off the ground where they instantly disappeared leaving only the grenades handles behind where they fell to the ground.

"Give up!" shouted the purple haired boy.

"You don't honestly expect me to, do you?" she laughed mockingly, spitting blood out, he glared at her.

"What the hell's wrong with this girl?" he growled lowly.

He was caught by surprise when several of the grenades appeared in front of his face, his eyes shot open when he noticed the triggers were pulled off.

"Boom." She mouthed off, the grenades were instantly set off on command, causing a chain of explosions to occur, blowing both of them away.

*GASP* "Kyaaaaaaaaa!" the crowd had looked away, a majority had covered their eyes, while the rest had watched in horror.

Drops of blood had spilled into the air and fallen into the grounds soil.

"Dawn!" Shouted the girls, shooting up from their seats and staring into the arena.

"Chief!" Shouted the boys who were now seated on the opposite side of the arena, their eyes were wide with shock.

Both there laying figures were unresponsive, then Paul had let out the first cough as he struggled to sit up but did so.

"Looks like you don't mess around do you?" hissed Paul through grinding teeth, he tried to get up from the ground but failed to do so, he looked down at his bloody leg and flinched from the pain it was excreting.

"Not in the slightest." Dawn replied coldly, she whimpered as she held onto her left torso, she looked down and removed her hand slightly, it was stained with blood.

"How are they letting this turn into a blood fest?!" Cried May in rage, her hands began sparking; they were quickly engulfed in flames.

"They've seen enough! I've seen enough! We've all seen enough!" Demanded Leaf, slamming her fist down on the arm rest and breaking it off.

Barry and Brendan jumped as they were startled.

"Well it looks like the headmasters seem amused at this." Misty Scoffed, nudging her head up to the balcony where Steven and Riley were seated, both with their palms under their chins and faint smirks.

"Not done yet." She chuckled, clutching onto her wound tightly and pulling herself up.

"Give up while you can." Grinned the purplette deviously.

Both their attention was lead to Paul's leg wound, a large open gash which slowly healed and faded, leaving him perfectly cured.

The bluenette watched in amazement before biting down on her lip anxiously, Paul rose up, making his way over to the blue haired criminal who had trouble keeping herself up, she slowly began leaning to the side.

"I'm not a quitter." She spat.

He shrugged, "Suit yourself." Then held his palm forward, a black lightning aura sphere appeared in his hand, he closed in on it, letting it turn into a Shadow Shuriken, about triple his size and engulfed in black flames.

Her eyes widened in horror, the image of the spinning shuriken grew larger in her eyes as she stood there, completely unguarded.

_*He's manipulating his Energy into creating weapons, so then….*_

Her thoughts were disrupted as she gained an idea, she swiped her hand into the air where a bright glowing sphere of light appeared, she shut her hand around it where it released several bright streaks through the linings of her hand.

She endured the pain from her wound and ran straight towards the dark flaming shuriken racing towards her, she slid on her knees allowing them to be gruesomely scraped against the rough dirt, she arched her back as far until they reached her feet, and struck her glowing hand up where her palm slid against the flat surface of the shuriken.

"What's she doing?!" he growled.

The crowd watched in suspense, Steven and Riley's eyes were slightly wide in amazement.

The bluenette twirled on her right knee where she picked herself up and spun once more, this time sending the purple headed boy's weapon racing back at him.

"How?!" he watched in disbelief, then noticed the thin bright glowing strings attached to the star shaped weapon.

He dodged the sharp knifed weapon with a back flip where it missed him from below, he looked back and saw the weapon had crashed and stuck itself through the concrete wall, his head snapped back where he was met with a deadly kick from his opponent sending him of his feet and crashing on the ground.

"That bitch…" he wiped his mouth.

He began to get up but his chest was met with her heeled foot pressing him down, "Someone has a dirty mouth, oh well, I think I'm ready to call this game over." She winked.

He smirked; "Really?" he responded with sarcasm, she nodded.

He snatched her ankle where she released a small chuckle and disappeared leaving him dumbfounded, his eyes traveled up where in her place she left a series of knifes to fall.

He shut his eyes and heard the shrieking sounds of girls in the stands.

Slowly they began opening, and he took notice of how the blades impacted, they had pinned his clothes to the ground outlining his entire body.

"Battle ended!" Announced Steven, standing from the balcony with a mic in his hand.

The entire stadium was filled with whispers and claps.

Paul was still pinned on the ground, he pulled but it was pointless.

Dawn had walked up to him and looked down with a victorious smirk, "You must be feeling pretty pathetic losing to a girl huh?"

He snorted ruthlessly, "You didn't win troublesome girl, as you can see, I'm not unconscious, so you failed."

She tensed up upon hearing his name for her, but then laughed, leaving him with a confused expression, "I may not have left you unconscious, but I definitely brought you down."

She continued laughing as she made her way, leaving him still pinned down.

He sighed heavily and angrily, watching after the bluenette who was met with a med team that led her out of the stadium, he took notice of her clutching her side and then the bloody trail that had followed her.

"Stupid girl, she's got balls, I'll give her that." he smirked.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day where our chief gets taken down, literally." Spoke Gary looking down at Paul who glared up at him.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Ash laughed.

"Shut up and get these things off, I don't know why I can't control these stupid blades to come off." He growled as he pulled.

Drew knelt down by the purple headed boy's side then pointed to one of the daggers, "That's why."

The other two knelt down beside him and carefully eyed where Drew was pointing at.

Gary chuckled, "What do you know."

"Wow, she's good." Ash commented, amazed.

Paul's head snapped over to the dagger they were pointing at, he squinted and was struck with a tiny bright glint.

A string of energy was connected with each dagger that outlined him, they watched as the brightness of it faded revealing the shadowy aura.

"She used my energy against me." He mumbled, slightly taken aback.

They all looked back to when she had touched his energy engulfed weapon.

"That's it." Drew snapped his fingers.

"What?" the three asked.

"The moment her hand made contact with your energy based shuriken she absorbed some of it into the strings she was controlling."

Gary answered next, "That's right, and when she had the daggers in her control, she wrapped the string around each one, letting your energy surge throughout."

"But, that doesn't explain why I can't control them." Growled their chief.

"It's because she somehow knows that dark manipulators can't control their own energy when it's being used against them, that is the downfall for any element manipulator." They turned back to Riley who was making his way over to them.

He swiped his hand aside where the daggers shot up and were thrown aside.

"Really? Even I didn't know that." They were completely taken aback.

"What really surprises me, is that this girl knew it, not many people know that disadvantage." He rubbed his chin slightly.

Paul stood up, dusting his uniform off and walking off the arena with the rest behind upon hearing the announcer.

"Next competitors…..N and White."

They entered through the stadiums dark hallways where they were quickly lit up as Paul moved forward.

"Something's off." He mumbled.

**(With the girls) **

"…N and White."

The girls watched as the next competitors came up.

"Looks like there both out now, let's go check on Dawn, that wound she had earlier looked really bad." May frowned.

"yeah." The two nodded, they stood from their seats and ran off into the hallways.

**(Infirmary)**

"Ow." Yelped the bluentte, she flinched as chansey began lifting her shirt up.

"Just relax." Ordered a soft voice, she looked over at the figure standing behind the screen.

A Pink haired nurse appeared from behind, she had a kind smile making her way over to Dawn.

"My, what a cut." Frowned the woman staring down at the deep and big wound she had on her side.

"Yeah, I know, pretty bad." Sighed the blue haired girl lying on her side.

"Not to worry though sweetie, I'll have you as good as new." Winked the nurse.

"I'm nurse joy by the way." She smiled.

"I'm Dawn." She smiled back.

"Shoot, I think I left my big bandages in the other room, I'll be back Dawn." She nodded, staring after the nurse who left the room.

She heard a giggle, "Oops, never mind, here they are!" sang the nurse appearing from behind the screen.

"Ooooo! And I found my bandage scissors too!" sang a second voice, it belonged to a third identical nurse who appeared along.

"I got the anti bacterial cream!" sang a fourth.

"And I have the alcohol!"

"Found the stitch kit!"

Dawn gawked, "B-but…but….you…just left….and then…..come from behind…like six…...please tell me you already injected morphine in me and I'm imagining things, otherwise I might as well turn into a surfing Tauros." Pleaded the Bluenette panic.

They all giggled, "I'm back!" Sang the nurse as she entered through.

"Oh, I thought I put you all away." pouted the woman.

"Nope" they all chimed happily.

"Well, come on." Chirped the nurse, the six others were quickly sucked into the real nurse joy, only leaving one.

"What…what was that?!" her jaw dropped.

"Oh, that? I'm a replicator; I can duplicate myself as many times as I can or anything I touch."

"Replicator? Amazing." She whispered.

"Now, let's tend to that wound." Chirped the nurse.

**(May/Leaf/Misty)**

"I remember the infirmary being somewhere this way?!" Shouted May unsuringly pointing to the right hallway.

Misty and Leaf smacked their foreheads, "Great, we're completely lost."

"Not necessarily." Chuckled Steven, stepping out of the right hallway and causing the girls to stop in their tracks.

"Who are you?" Leaf quirked an eyebrow.

Misty nudged her hard on the side, "Idiot, he's one of the head masters here." She hissed.

The brunette stiffened.

"Does that mean we're close to the infirmary?" asked May.

He chuckled, causing a bit of intimidation for the three.

"Not really, you're on the east wing, the infirmary is on the west wing."

They smacked their foreheads once more, "Dammit." They mumbled.

"Well, thanks for informing us, but we must be on our way." They waved and took off, leaving the silver haired man to stare after.

"Dawn, Misty, May and Leaf, there's something about you four that I can't quite catch, heh, it's just like with the boy's, they are a complete mystery."

**So there you have it! The official ending to dangerous hearts! JK JK lol I think I would be expecting an angry mob of you guys right now, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I really enjoyed writing it, I think most of you will probably be guessing which characters will pop out out with what powers but I'll leave that to your imagination ha-ha, thanks you all so much for being patient, and sorry again for taking long to update and I know I'm giving many excuses but, things are just really going downhill for me, I lost another dear person, my best friends lil sister passed away and I loved that little girl to death, so I attended her funeral and have been helping my friend and her family get through this tragedy, my little sister is being prepped for surgery soon so I'm really nervous about that, and then there's just typical drama life, but I'm trying to overcome it all thanks to all of your kind supporting words, so I want to say thank you, I truly appreciate it, and I'm recovering little by little from my concussion but I will be better soon, so thank you for your support on that, with that said I hope to see some reviews and what your thoughts are so far, so please review and I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon, THRILLLOVER39 SAYS CHOW!**


End file.
